<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exodus by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835816">Exodus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord'>fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>dealing w the pyramids baby!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Titan behind feels wrong. Frankly, though, nothing feels right anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exodus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sloane stared out at Titan’s methane oceans, green as far as her vision could tell.</p><p>Saturn was on the horizon, with the pyramid ship in tow. She glanced quickly at the hole in Saturn’s rings, visible to the naked eye, left behind from Oryx’s Dreadnaught. Don’t dwell too much on it, she told herself. You can’t change the past.</p><p>A breeze had Sloane’s mark waving gently in the wind. Titan’s weather was mild today, which wasn’t normally the case. Things stopped being normal a while ago. Since the pyramids arrived. Since the Red Legion hit. Since Oryx and Crota.</p><p>Since one Guardian saved humanity more times than she could count.</p><p>Zavala had told her that Titan was going to be abandoned. She came to terms with it, but that didn’t mean that she was content with it. As much as she complained, the rigs of Titan were a labyrinth that not many had figured out. Leaving them behind felt wrong. Granted, the pyramid ship in the distance felt even more wrong.</p><p>Sloane sighed and leaned on the railing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>